


The Heat of the Moment

by EasilyDistractedJedi



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dating, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasilyDistractedJedi/pseuds/EasilyDistractedJedi
Summary: On a cold autumn evening in New York, Janine expects to yet again get rejected by Egon...but he has a surprise or two in store for her! Enjoy this flash fic!The title of this work is based on the Asia song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlTvWvfEMxE)*Rating of the story may change with erotica in later chapters-you've been warned!*
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Comments: 38
Kudos: 12





	1. Can't Stop Loving You

Egon Spengler had his back turned toward her as he worked, bent over the desk, staring into a microscope and soldering wires by turns. His jumpsuit was neatly hung up on the coat rack, his red framed lenses catching the bright white of the sparks that occasionally spurted up from the device he was intently fixing. His long blonde rat tail had gotten a little longer and curlier, his shaven back of his head giving his hairline a soft glow, transitioning into an enormous pompadour at the top of his head. He chose to wear a pink button down, red suspenders and beige slacks that day.

  
Janine Melnitz snuck up behind him, lowering his popped collar, lightly tracing her fingertips against the back of his tense neck and shoulders. Egon slowly, carefully set his machinery down, frowning at the sudden intrusion.

  
“Janine,” he coldly began, then softened the edge to his tone as he saw the hurt in her eyes. “You know I don’t like being interrupted as I work.”

  
“Sorry, Dr. Spengler,” Janine’s eyes moved to stare at the floor. She handed a file folder to him. “Here’s the case files you wanted. I’ll…just…head back downstairs…”

  
Janine was about to turn away, when Egon mumbled, “…Janine…wait…I’m sorry I snapped at you, I’ve…been tense lately.”

  
“Save it, doc,” Janine shook her head, her yellow top and orange miniskirt brightening the dull labroom. “I gotta head back down to my desk, before Dr. V chews me out, too!”

  
Egon watched her leave, and sighed, shaking his head angrily. He swore, “Damnit!”

  
***  
Janine was ready to clock out for the evening, gathering up her coat and scarf—temperatures had plummeted faster than any previous autumn in New York—and Egon rushed downstairs, face flushed.

  
“Janine!” Egon pleaded. The petite redhead rolled her eyes, folded her arms, setting her clothes on the desk before facing him.

  
“What now, Egon?” Janine growled, irritated.

  
“I just…wanted to know…if uh…”

  
Ray, Winston and Peter walked by, waving goodbye to Janine and Egon.

  
“Better hurry and catch that subway, Janine!” Winston warned her. “It’s gonna be a cold night!”

  
“Thanks, Winston!” Janine smiled.

  
“Egon, aren’t you comin’?” Peter wanted to know, spreading his arms impatiently at the stern scientist.

  
“No…you guys go on ahead. I’ve…got to ask Janine something…important.”

  
“Alright then, suit yourself!” Ray shrugged. The guys loaded up into the Ecto-1 and drove off, siren wailing.

  
“Janine, before you go…I was wondering…”

  
“Egon, really, you don’t gotta apologize for earlier, honestly it’s no big deal,” Janine gently touched his arm, feigning a smile. “I have to catch the subway train home to my place, since my car’s in the shop. You gonna stay here tonight?”

  
“No…actually…I was thinking of staying at…a…hotel…tonight.”

  
Janine paused, her demeanor a cross between giddy and wary. “What?”

  
“My mom is staying over at my place, and I was hoping…well. If you’re interested, check in is at 8 PM.”

  
Janine stood, in shock, and Slimer chittered in a naughty giggle.

  
“Your train leaves in exactly 20 minutes…” Egon mumbled, trying to help her decide.

  
“…well…it is gonna be frickin’ freezin’ at my place…and a hotel does sound nice…oh…oh, alright. Fine. But I gotta get into my locker and get my spare change of clothes and stuff!” Janine smirked at Egon.

  
“No problem,” Egon sighed, smiling nervously, relieved.

  
“Great…!” Janine heaved a heavy gym bag into Egon’s arms. He nearly fell over, and they laughed. “Then you can carry my stuff!”

  
“I’ve got a cab coming in a few minutes,” Egon set their things down in the lobby chair.

  
Janine sat next to Egon. He studied her long, toned calves and thighs, then found himself evaluating her curves, figuring out the ratio between her hips and bust, and blushed hotly.

  
“…took you long enough, doc,” she whispered, biting her lip and blushing too, glad for his stare.

  
“…well…I can be a little…slow on the uptake, as they say,” Egon grunted. “Better late than never, though, huh?”

  
“If you say so!”


	2. Bustin' Makes Me Feel Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon and Janine head out to their hotel room for the evening...
> 
> (no regrets on the chapter title lol)

The cab pulled along the curb of the firehouse just as flurries of snow began to swirl on the evening air. 

Egon grunted along with the cabbie as they loaded the overnight bags into the trunk, and Egon opened the door for Janine, ducking down somewhat as he got in after she did. He nearly clicked his seatbelt into her buckle, and she laughed. 

“Having trouble already?” she purred, and gently guided the metal clasp into the belt with a soft click. Egon blushed, fidgeted with his tie, tugged slightly at his collar. 

“It has been awhile since…well…I don’t usually…”

“Where to, lovebirds?” the cabbie leaned back, winking at them, grin a mile wide. 

“The Standard…” Egon mumbled matter-of-factly and nervously. Janine smiled, bounced her legs a little, leaned her hips into his. 

“You got it,” the cabbie took off, and watched in the rear-view mirror as Janine eyed Egon warmly. “Say, uh, you doin’ any Ghostbustin’ in that place? I hear lotsa hotels are haunted, just another night in New York, huh!” 

“No…we just need some time away from work, actually…” Egon couldn’t resist staring back at Janine, blushing hotter, admiring her shock of red hair in a pixie and catching the scent of her perfume off her neck. He wanted nothing more than to tear off his lenses and neck her, but he leaned over and whispered into her ear, “…I’m going to make up for lost time, Janine…”

“Oh ho, I see!” the cabbie looked away from them and focused on the traffic instead, deciding to give them some privacy. 

“…Egon,” Janine huffed, and squeezed his arms, tempted to reach down and squeeze his hips and thighs. She thrilled at his touch, already shocked by his willingness to take her to a nice hotel, much less spend time outside of work with her…it seemed like all they did was work, and she was thoroughly enjoying the departure from the norm. 

“Janine…I…” the heat from his face began to steam up his lenses, and he pressed his lips gently into hers. 

“Egon…” Janine whimpered, and Egon grunted, giving in to her passionate touch. 

“Hey…hey!” the cabbie tapped the headrest of the seat in front of them a few minutes later. “Yo, kids, time to stop makin’ out and pay up! Yer here!”

“I…wha…” Egon was breathless, his glasses askew, Janine’s fingers laced through his hair on the back of his head. His lips were covered in Janine’s lipstick, and she was beaming, blushing, and released her hold on him. He frantically dug around for his wallet, forcing down his hard-on. He swore to himself, glad his coat could hide the growing dampness of his crotch. _I should have worn black, not beige…_ he lamented as he handed the cabbie a twenty. “Keep the change, sir,” Egon gruffed as he managed to calm down enough to stretch his legs and get out into the cold night air. He helped Janine out, and he and the cabbie unloaded the trunk. 

“Have a good night bustin’, huh!” the cabbie growled, wolf whistling at them as he took off into the busy city streets. 

Egon defensively pulled Janine close, who laughed at the cabbie’s antics. 

“Come on, Janine…let’s get inside…”

Egon led her into the hotel lobby, and a bellhop begrudgingly took their things up the elevator after they had checked in. 

The elevator doors opened and Egon let Janine step out first. They hurried along to the room, and the bellhop set their things down by the door as Egon fumbled with the keys. 

“It sure is warmer in here! And wow Egon…swanky place we’ve got here!” Janine spun around the center of the large suite, and then rushed to stare out the window as Egon entered and shut the door behind them. “We have a great view of the city! And the Hudson, too! It’s so nice of you to have done this…to let me stay…”

Janine sat on the edge of the white queen sized mattress, sighing happily and anxiously. 

“Of course, Janine…” Egon set their things down on a rack in the closet, and Janine shed her coat at the same time Egon did. Egon stared at her out of the corner of his eye as she sauntered over to him, her arms full of the large gray coat, her cat’s eye turquoise lenses in stark contrast to the warm yellow light of the hotel room. 

“…are ya sure you wanna share this time with me…?” Janine mumbled, more to herself than Egon. 

Egon took both their coats, hung them neatly, and turned toward her. He pulled her close, feeling her arms slide around his hips, and he kissed her forehead tenderly, tilting her chin up so he could look at her in the eyes. 

“There is nobody else I would even think of doing this with…you know that,” Egon smirked at her. “I know I’ve been spurning your affections for me for a long time, and it’s time I changed that…you deserve better treatment than that, especially for all the hard work you do. I took it upon myself to prove to you that you’re worth it, Janine…and I’m going to show you just how much I care about you tonight…” His last words were a husky whisper, and Janine sighed as he kissed her on the lips softly, lightly tasting her, over and over. 

He nudged her gently to the bed, and he sank into it somewhat as he pinned her to the mattress, continuing his caresses along her neck, making her shiver and squeal softly. Janine began to tug at his suspenders as he kissed her, and he grinned, pausing the makeout session to stand at the end of the bed, breathless and wanting…


	3. Bump in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Erotica ahead!**
> 
> Egon shows Janine some much needed affection and appreciation in the bedroom! ;3

“Janine…” Egon grunted, and Janine propped herself up on an elbow, resting her cheek on her hand.

“Come on, big guy…don’t be a tease,” she grinned up at him. His hard on was making it very difficult to remain dressed, and the more he looked at her, the worse it got!

“Janine…I…”

“Whatsa matter?” Janine wrapped her arms around his hips. She unbuckled his suspenders slowly, looking up at him tenderly. “Want me to help ya?”

Egon gulped in a big breath and shivered as Janine unzipped his fly and gently worked his raging hard on free. She smiled, admiring him for a moment before taking him into her mouth. Egon let out a gasp and groaned as she sucked him off gently. 

Egon grasped her short red hair firmly, and felt sweat begin to pour off his body. He had no choice but to remove his pink button down, and he nearly tore it off one handed, wriggling free of it. Janine paused tasting him to watch him writhe half nude. She adored the muscular frame of the scientist, his tall and lean stature something she’d always admired in men. 

She watched him step free of his boxers—white with red hearts, a pair that was her personal favorite to catch him in—and his beige slacks, and now Janine wanted to strip as well. She wiggled out of her yellow tank top, and squeezed her miniskirt slowly down her thighs, spreading her legs to reveal lacy black panties. Egon groaned, stroking himself as he watched Janine do the same. 

Egon suddenly ran his hands up to her hips, and yanked her panties off, making Janine squeal. He then made sure her thighs were far enough apart to allow him access, and tasted her clit with long, slow strokes of his tongue. Janine gasped loudly, and moaned, “Oh…oh, Egon!...oh!” over and over as he continued the foreplay. 

Egon braced her thighs as they quivered in orgasm. He sighed, his eyes closed, and then Janine looked down at him, whimpering. 

Egon suddenly vaulted up and over Janine, pressing his tip into her swollen lips firmly. “Janine…I’m not done yet…” he whispered into her ear as she still trembled from her orgasm. 

“Egon…yes…just…oh yes…” was all she could manage as Egon obliged, gently sliding himself into her. Janine wrapped her thighs firmly around his, the slow grinding of her hips against his making him nearly cum too soon. 

“Janine…ohhh…please…slow down…” he gruffed, and Janine paused, letting him rest a moment inside her. 

They kissed, and Janine’s eyes rolled as Egon started to thrust into her faster once he had taken a rest. 

“Janine…! Ahhh…you…you feel so good…”

“…Egon!” Janine gasped. 

“Ohhhhhh…oh, Janine…oh…” Egon growled into her ear as he let go, and Janine squirmed in another intense orgasm beneath him, her hips jerking with his. 

“Egon…oh…I love you so much!” Janine huffed into his ear, on the verge of tears. 

“I love you too, Janine,” Egon kissed her gently, and he held her close. “…I’m sorry for my behavior today. I know you like to show affection in ways I don’t always understand or like…but I appreciate those gestures, and I will do better to be less…harsh when I am busy.”

“Thank you, Egon,” Janine looked him deeply in the eyes, stroking at his wilted blonde pompadour tenderly. “And I will do better to wait to approach you…although you are handsome when you’re workin’ so hard, doc…”

Egon nibbled her earlobe, and whispered, “…I don’t mind working hard for you…and we can always try again…!” Janine giggled and they kissed passionately, eager to start again.


	4. On Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon wakes up to the realization that Janine might be the person he's been missing out on all along...
> 
> (the best part of waking up isn't Folgers in your cup, sadly)

Dawn filtered through the windows, the sunlight barely settling on the hotel carpet under the heavy curtains. The wind rattled the windows gently.

Egon was already awake, and set the phone back on the hook, having just dialed room service for their breakfast. He wandered over to study Janine, tenderly stroking her red bangs back away from her eyes. Her lipstick was gone, her eyeshadow faded, but to Egon, she was even more beautiful without it. He sat by her, and leaned over, kissing her forehead softly. 

The hotel staff person knocked on the door, and Egon rushed over to get it, blushing. He hated answering the door in a robe much less his pajamas, but he did so modestly, hiding behind the door and quickly handing off a tip of a few dollars to the staff person before grabbing the tray of food and shutting the door. 

Janine smelled the food—pancakes with eggs and bacon—and stirred, groaning. 

Egon nearly dropped the tray in his eagerness to get to her. 

“Janine!” he announced. “I’ve got you—er, us—breakfast!”

“What?!” Janine yawned groggily, looking over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “Egon, it’s not even 6 AM! Are ya tryin’ to kill me, here?!” she teased, running a hand through her mussed red pixie and struggling to sit up in the mess of white sheets and constricting comforter. 

“Better to eat early than late, I would think,” Egon furrowed his brow at her teasing. 

“Oh, Egon, it’s fine,” Janine smiled as he started to feed her with delicate surgical precision. “Slow down, would ya? Jeez I haven’t even swallowed this yet!”

“Sorry…” Egon took a turn with the food and fumbled with the coffee maker in the corner of the room. 

“You’re makin’ me coffee too! I didn’t know you’d be so generous, doc!”

“Well…after last night’s…proceedings…it’s only fair I repay you with breakfast, at least…”

“I enjoyed making love to you too, Egon,” Janine grinned into her mug of coffee as Egon nearly choked on a pancake on hearing her seductive statement. Janine laughed after taking a drink, and Egon sat by her again, setting down his food for a moment. 

“Janine, I’ve got…a proposal in mind…”

“…what!” Now it was Janine’s turn to choke, as she nearly did a spit take with another swallow of coffee.

“Not that kind of proposal!” Egon cried, mortified at moving too soon as well. “I meant…maybe…we could…as they say…go steady.”

“What is this, the 50s!” Janine teased, giving his arm a playful shove. They looked deeply into each others’ eyes, and Janine smothered him with a passionate kiss. Then, softly, “Sure thing. I don’t mind going out with you more often, if that’s what you want!”

“Janine…of course it’s what I want…I know I don’t show it…but…when I’m with you, it’s one of the best feelings in the world…and…I hope you feel the same way, too.” 

“Egon, I’ve always felt that way about ya…from day one, if I’m being honest.” 

Egon kissed her again, and they held each other for a long time. Then, Egon got under the sheets and comforter, wrapping his arms around her. They rested for a while, their heads pressed together, sitting up in bed. 

The sunlight began to fill the room when they woke up. “Egon…what’re we gonna tell the guys? We’re both gonna miss out, I think…”

“I can call and let them know we’ll be in tomorrow, although I am pretty sure Peter is well aware of our goings on, even without telling them.”

“True,” Janine shrugged. She watched him wander over to the phone, call the firehouse, and ask for Venkman. 

“So, you two lovebirds are busy building a nest, I hear!” Peter drawled, making Egon blush and adjust his lenses nervously. 

“We overslept,” Egon lied, winking at Janine. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter waved him off, and Winston and Ray overheard, peering at him from the kitchen. Peter leaned back in Janine’s chair, placing his feet on her desk. “Egon, you get up at dawn like clockwork. Janine, on the other hand…well…”

“If he says anything about me, I’ll--!” Janine hissed as Egon pressed a finger to his lips. 

“Well, I just thought I’d let you know we’ll both be back at the firehouse by tomorrow,” Egon stated matter-of-factly.

“Tomorrow!” Peter whined, feigning shock and sorrow. “Oh, whatever shall we do without you two!”

Winston and Ray rolled their eyes, and Janine did as well, on hearing the dripping sarcasm from the phone. 

“Peter,” Egon growled. “You know my schedule is clear. We haven’t had a major ‘bust in over a week--!”

“Speak for yourself, big fella!” Peter grinned, and the guys laughed softly, having to turn away so they wouldn’t be heard over the phone. 

Egon turned bright red, his face nearly matching Janine’s hair. 

“Peter!” Egon snarled, and Janine wandered over, lightly touching his arm and shoulder. He took in some deep breaths at her touch, calming down. He cleared his throat. “Yes. Well…seeing as we won’t be busy, and that your proton packs are charged and functional, I believe a day off isn’t too much to ask?”

“Oh no, of course not, we’ll just let good ol’ Stay Puft move in along with some ghosts that Slimer set loose!” Peter continued haranguing him. Ray suddenly walked over and took the phone. “Hey, I was--!”

“—he doesn’t mean it, Egon,” Ray reassured him. Ray scowled at Peter, who laughed softly, shaking his head. “It’s okay—you and Janine go ahead and have a wonderful time!”

“Yeah, we’ll see you two when you get back!” Winston called, bringing over the box of donuts from the kitchen. 

“Thank you, Ray,” Egon smiled, feeling a little better. He hung up. Janine wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. 

“Well…we’ve got the whole day to ourselves!” Janine smiled. She looked up at Egon lovingly. “What d’you wanna do?”

“Hmmm…” Egon thought a moment, then smirked at Janine, making her eyes light up and heart race. “Janine? Get dressed. I have an idea…”


	5. Philadelphia Mass Turbulence of 1947

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon decides on taking Janine somewhere...what kind of adventure will they wind up on this time?

Janine gathered her clothes and went to change in the bathroom while Egon dressed by the bed. 

“Are we going to a place where I gotta get dolled up?” she called to him.

“…maybe…” Egon wracked his brain, thinking of places they could spend the afternoon. _There’s Central Park…she’s probably been there a million times before. And with all this snow…we need a place to stay close…where it’s warm…_

 _I consider myself well read…do you have any hobbies, Dr. Spengler?_ Her voice reached him, that moment a distant memory. 

“I hope it’s someplace nice, we rarely go anywhere besides old houses or abandoned buildings for the paranormal activity stuff,” Janine sighed, fiddling with her earrings—a pair of pearl studs. 

“I was thinking of a place we could stay in and read, actually,” Egon suggested. Janine smiled, her eyes lighting up as she studied the physicist buttoning up his dress shirt. 

“We can pick up some coffee…or hot cocoa!” Janine agreed, returning to the bathroom to reapply her lipstick. She was glad she had brought her black lace lingerie—Egon could barely keep his hands off of her last night—and the thought of his hands all over her once more made a shiver run down her spine. She bit her lower lip as she adjusted her black sweater and leopard print leggings. “Egon?” she asked as she left the bathroom, standing in front of her tall scientist, her arms folded. “Egon…is this alright?”

“…uh…” was all Egon could manage. His hand instantly flew to his pants pocket and he shoved his half mast down. Janine admired him as well—he was wearing a red tie and a pink button down, with red suspenders attached to his beige pants. He was about to put on his navy blue blazer when Janine had walked in, completely interrupting his train of thought. 

“It’s too formal, huh?” Janine started to pout, searching in her overnight bag for something else. 

“No!” Egon stopped her, walking over to her. He was tempted to strip every inch of clothing off her and take her again, but chewed his lower lip instead. He cleared his throat, adjusted his lenses. “No…that won’t be necessary, Janine…you don’t need to change. You look beautiful as is.”

“Aww, thank you, Egon,” Janine purred, and she rested her hands on his chest. Egon thought his heart would implode. 

“…Janine…I…uh,” Egon stammered. Then, he blurted, “Let’s go to the library.”

“The one that had a ghost in it?” Janine scrunched her nose. Egon thought she looked even cuter when she pulled a face. “Egon…can’t we go someplace else?”

“My apartment is occupied, unfortunately,” Egon lamented. “And the snowfall will make travel slow. We shouldn’t go too far today, and besides, I thought you wanted to read some books with me?”  
Janine thought of Egon’s arms around her, reading softly into her ear as they studied books on botany and fern spores together. She blushed at the intrusive thought. 

“Oh…oh all right,” Janine smiled up at him, batting her eyelashes coyly. “But we gotta get some coffee or somethin’ on the way in! All that fooling around makes me hungry!”

Egon blushed furiously as he pulled his jacket over his shoulders and as Janine donned her coat. 

They went down the elevator and out the hotel doors, and a cold wind rustled through the trees. Their breath steamed on the cold air, and Egon’s glasses began to fog. 

He hailed a cab as best he could, just as one pulled in to drop off some hotel guests. 

“Where to?” the cabbie leaned back to look at them as Egon let Janine get in first. “Hey—wait a minute! Ain’t youse the Ghostbusters, or somethin’!”

“Yes,” Egon grunted matter-of-factly as Janine cleaned his lenses gently with a scarf from inside her purse. 

“Glad to be of service, you do us New Yorkers proud, huh!” the cabbie grinned. 

Janine eyed Egon as soon as he put his glasses on, smirking, looking at the cabbie too.

“To the New York Public Library, please,” Egon nodded, then gazed at Janine tenderly. Janine looked away from his stare, blushing. 

“You got it!” the cabbie took off toward the library. 

The cabbie pulled up to the curb by the library steps several moments later. Egon was whispering some sultry things to Janine, lightly kissing her neck by her ear, and stopped the moment the cab pulled over. He cleared his throat, and handed the cabbie a ten, anxious. “Ah…here. Thanks,” was all he could manage. He got out and helped Janine out of the cab, which then took off, blasting “Cleanin’ Up the Town” as it went down the busy street. 

“Too hot to handle,” Egon grunted into Janine’s ear as they walked up the steps to the library. 

“Oh, look Egon—the café next door has hot chocolate and coffee!” Janine pointed out halfway up the flights of stairs to the library doors. 

“Right—I forgot, I promised us some coffee, too,” Egon sighed. 

Janine produced her wallet. “I suggested it, so I’m buying. Put that away!” she teased, batting his hands closer to his crotch than he would have liked in public. 

“Janine!” Egon yelped. Now he was blushing. A big grin was plastered all over his face. Errant snowflakes got caught in his blonde hair, making it glisten in the sunshine. Janine sealed the memory of his looks in her mind in that moment, thrilled. 

She laughed raucously, and nearly ran to the café next door. Egon rushed after, and their hands clasped. 

“Whaddya want?” Janine stood close to Egon as they settled down, waiting in line at the café. 

“Besides you?” Egon teased. Janine bit her lip, eyed him lovingly. “Coffee is fine. Black coffee, I will add the cream and sugar to my taste.”

“I’ll take the hot chocolate with the marshmallows,” Janine announced as she strode up to the counter, Egon behind her. “And a cup of coffee—black.” Egon studied her body through her winter coat—he admired how she took the time that morning to preen her hair and look good for him. He also admired how confident she was with him by her side—she still was mouthy, but this was tempered by his presence, he noticed. 

“Thank you,” Egon smiled at her gently. Janine jumped, startled that he was so close to her. 

“Sure thing, Egon,” Janine smiled back, regaining her composure. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. 

They were about to kiss when the bell for pick up chimed. Janine rushed over, breaking the magical moment to get their drinks. Egon found the creamer and sugar, and almost knocked over the stirrers as he prepared his coffee. 

“Jeez, you’d think they throw these into a volcano!” Janine remarked while holding her hot chocolate as they walked back toward the library. 

“At least it helps to stave off the cold,” Egon replied as he held open the door for her. 

They entered the large library, drinks in hand, and Egon stopped to talk to the guard for a few moments as Janine thought about which wing he would take her to. 

_I bet he’ll take me to the section with spores, molds and fungus_ , she figured.


	6. From This Day Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon and Janine spend time together in the library...and Egon gives Janine one of the biggest surprises of her life!

Egon led Janine toward the research area on the first floor, away from the noisier parts of the library. Her pulse quickened— _Maybe we’ll get a chance to make out here!_

Janine removed her coat while Egon scanned the shelves, looking for a reference book when he accidentally dropped a coin on the table nearby while reaching for a volume on ascomycete fungi. 

Janine instantly recognized it and smiled. “You kept it?” she wondered. 

“Kept what?” Egon absentmindedly blurted as he flipped through the pages, searching for the species of fungus as if he was perusing a Playboy magazine. 

“The coin I gave you—from the World’s Fair,” Janine presented it to him again, making him pause for a moment. He gave her a crooked grin, adjusted his lenses. 

“Ah yes…I forgot I had it in my pants pocket…” Egon took the coin back, and dropped it into his pocket slowly. 

“Egon…that moment was years ago…”

“At least a decade, maybe slightly more,” Egon gruffed, resuming his search. 

“…a decade goes by quick, huh!” Janine sipped her hot chocolate. Egon slid some reference books her way, but these were on various forms of tea leaves. “Are you using these to predict the future, or somethin’?” Janine teased. 

“No,” Egon flatly replied. Janine sighed. She opened the book before her, and started to read about chamomile tea. 

“Chamomile is my favorite…and that reminds me! My loose leaves are getting all crusty and covered in what looks like dust?”

“…dust…” Egon heard her, but her voice seemed thousands of miles away as he doggedly flipped the pages. 

“Yeah, I just bought some last week and it’s already gone bad,” Janine sighed. “I wish grocers learned more about herbs and plants, so that their produce doesn’t go bad so fast.”

“Hmmm…” Egon found the species he was after, then sat next to Janine. He leaned over her, and pointed to the page, matching it with the tea. “Does this look like your dust?”

“Yes!” Janine was shocked. “Oh, you mean, I have a fungus eating my tea leaves!”

“Quite possibly,” Egon looked at her seriously. “Do you have any evidence of mold in your apartment, Janine?”

“Mold?” Janine trailed off, thinking. “Well…Wendy and I did have to sign some kind of agreement about black mold that can form in the bathroom…and the summers here have been really humid lately. I could practically have a greenhouse on the patio!”

“Mmmhmm…do you ever get allergies, or feel sick?”

“Sometimes I do get bouts of sneezing from dust, but that’s all…what’re you tryin’ to say, anyway, that I’m unclean!” Janine frowned. 

“No…it’s just that…I’m concerned about your health is all,” Egon mumbled, blushing. 

“Egon…I’m sure the complex has ways of controlling mold…”

“Not if your tea is attacked by a powdery mildew…and that reminds me…have there been any sightings of ectoplasm near the Firehouse?” 

“No…not…recently…” Janine was distracted as Egon had managed to lean closer to her, holding her hands in his gently. “…Egon?”

“Yes, Janine?” Egon looked at her tenderly, and for a moment tears welled in her eyes. 

“Why do you gotta worry so much about me, when you have a lot on your mind all the time as it is?”

“I want to be there for you whether you’re well or not,” Egon looked around, then pressed his lips softly against her forehead.

Janine’s blush rose from her cheeks to her hairline and even began to tingle along her neck. 

“Egon…nobody’s looking…if you wanna…”

He brushed her hair back gently, and pulled her close, into a tender kiss. 

“Oh…oh Egon…!” Janine whispered as she mouthed him back, deepening each kiss on her lips. 

“Janine…” Egon started to blush too, and Janine noticed he was still wearing his coat. 

“Here…wait…you might wanna…Egon!” Janine giggled and gasped as he lipped her earlobe then neck. 

“Coat…right…” was all he could say, and he stood, breaking the contact reluctantly to remove the winter coat and place it on the chair behind him. 

He sat back down, having difficulty due to the sudden hard on. Janine noticed, her eyes widening. She giggled. 

“Of course, in public no less,” Egon gruffed as he leaned in to continue kissing her gently. 

“Egon…if you wanna take this back…to the hotel…oh!” Janine ran her hands through his hair as he sank his teeth gently into her neck. She shivered at the contact, and he took that as a sign to press hard against her skin with his teeth and tongue. Janine moaned, trying to stay quiet. 

“Not before I am done teasing you,” Egon grinned, then suckled on her neck and collarbone hard. Janine almost squealed, her eyes rolling in pleasure. 

“Egon! You’re gonna give me a hickey!”

“That’s what I wanna do,” Egon sighed. She had never known the stuffy scientist to be so romantic, and she squirmed in bliss as he touched every last inch of her neck and mouth with his lips and tongue.

“Egon…you’re gonna get us kicked out!” Janine hissed, thrilled with his touch. 

“Probably,” Egon gave her a naughty crooked grin, making her heart thunder. He stopped necking her, slowing down his pace despite his throbbing member nearly exploding then and there in his boxer briefs. He gently caressed the mark he gave her, and slid her sweater over it. “You belong to me, and nobody else…” he whispered. 

“…I don’t want nobody else,” Janine whispered back, grinning now. She smothered him with a kiss, his mouth already covered in her lipstick and hers tasted like coffee blended well with hot chocolate. 

“Then…will you have me…in sickness and in health?” he whispered softly into her ear. The heat and the tenderness in his voice then, the shakiness, made Janine quiver in joy. 

“…Egon…here! Now!” Janine whimpered. Egon smiled. 

“I most certainly will not propose here, exactly,” he reassured her. “But again I ask you…will you have me, in sickness and in health?”

“Yes…” Janine whispered, and they embraced tightly. Janine felt the tears falling into his button down shirt, laced with mascara. 

“Good…because I love you, Janine,” Egon mumbled, tears stinging his eyes too. “Being with you makes me happy, even though I don’t show it much…deeply happy. I need you in my life, Janine. I want to be with you, always.”

“Egon…after all these years…I thought you lost interest…and the past couple of days…oh Egon,” Janine wept softly into his shoulder and back. Egon rocked her back and forth gently. 

“Don’t cry so much…I am here…it is okay,” he whispered. He fumbled around his coat pocket for some napkins from the café. He gently wiped her tears away. “Let’s go back to the hotel and spend some more time together tonight, before we have to go back to work tomorrow…”

“Egon…what are we gonna tell the guys?!” Janine realized after a few quiet moments as they put the books back and started to gather up their coats and drinks. 

“They won’t be that surprised, I hope,” Egon grunted as he held Janine close before they walked arm in arm out into the street, away from the library.


	7. A Bit of the Ether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon and Janine take things from the library to the bedroom...
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day :3

It had been an hour since they had departed the library and returned to the hotel, and Egon couldn’t keep his hands off Janine from the moment they had walked through the door. 

Egon’s blonde pompadour began to droop and unravel slightly as Janine ran her hands into it with each passionate kiss. They came up for air—Egon felt dizzy as Janine tossed his red framed lenses into another corner of the bed, and she did the same with hers, trying not to make them land on the floor. He stared at her, startled at how wanton he had become—every notion of humility and decency went out the window whenever Egon was around Janine, and now this difference had become palpable as she went in for another kiss. 

“Egon,” she whimpered, and Egon felt a shiver rush down his spine at that, not unlike a spectral class five apparition developing in the room. 

“Janine…” he gruffed, trying not to think about work at a time like this. “Janine…before we go any further…I…” he attempted to say. But Janine bit her lower lip and yanked down his suspenders with surprising force for her petite stature. 

“Egon, please…” Janine begged, her large blue eyes dilated and gazing up at him tenderly. She grabbed him by his pink shirt collar and smothered him in another French kiss, and Egon’s gray eyes rolled back into his head. 

“Janine!” Egon gasped, panting after releasing the kiss. “Don’t you think…that we should…wait?”

“Wait!” Janine paused unbuttoning his shirt, which had been yanked free of his tan slacks. “Wait for what? I ain’t gonna wait no more, Dr. Spengler, that’s for sure!” 

Egon felt his hard on throb through his pair of slacks and his white boxers with red hearts—her favorites—and he could only manage a nervous grin as Janine guided his large hands toward her chest. “I uh…was thinking…we might…consummate again after…the ceremony?” he finally squeaked out before Janine could let out a moan of ecstasy at his touch. 

“ _What?!_ ” Janine nearly roared instead. Her red hair lifted up and her eyes narrowed—Egon swore she resembled Fortitude, the lion statue residing in front of the public library and decided to run a residual test on her later. She stopped fondling his rat tail and withdrew her arms from around his neck and chest slowly. 

“Janine…please don’t think less of me for this…” Egon sighed. Janine chewed her lower lip nervously. 

“Egon, _now_ you gotta think like that? When I’m all over you!” Janine hissed. 

“Oh Janine…I’m…nervous is all,” Egon admitted, swallowing hard. He sat next to Janine, finally feeling able to breathe. 

“Egon, you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Janine sighed, trying to reassure him and coax him back into the mood she was thoroughly enjoying. _Why is intimacy so hard for him?_ she wondered. _Maybe he was hurt by someone…_

“I don’t know why I hesitate so much…I just want us to enjoy this and I don’t know what’s holding me back…” Egon admitted softly. The warmth in his voice and sadness in his eyes made Janine’s heart melt. She nestled into his chest, her hair gently touching his bare skin, his button-down shirt all but hanging off his lean, muscular body. 

“You don’t need to be afraid…I ain’t gonna hurt you…” Janine mumbled. Egon sighed, releasing pent up tension as he did so. 

“I know…I’m…I haven’t had someone consistently in a long time, Janine,” Egon confessed at last. “And the last time I was with someone seriously…well…the commentary affected my…performance, shall we say…for many years.”

“Ah,” Janine nodded. “Well…I am sorry…”

“Not your fault,” Egon grunted. He found himself wrapping his arm around Janine, drawing her closer. Her soft whimpers and gentle slow breaths against his skin made him shiver again. 

“How can I make things better for you?” Janine whispered as she pressed her lips against his chest. Egon closed his eyes, trying to push past the sudden weariness that enveloped him. 

“I…I dunno…but…I liked what we were doing…before…and,” Egon stammered, “…and if you don’t want to wait…that is okay. I just thought…it was bad luck to have you before I proposed…”

“Ohhh,” Janine nodded, smiling again. She straddled him and gently removed his shirt, exposing his lean torso and chest, which was covered in fine, blonde strands of hair. Egon blushed. “Well, I don’t mind giving things a try before we make it official,” she teased. She embraced him and he felt her hips grinding against his, and he blushed hotter. “And the only thing bad about this…is how good it feels to be on top of you,” she whispered into his ear as she lifted and lowered nearly on top of his erection through his slacks. 

“Janine!” Egon was stunned and felt his belt being removed, then she struggled to take off his slacks. He did so as she removed her sweater and skintight leggings, her toned calves and taught thighs and ass making his heart thunder. She swung her legs around his waist and continued grinding against him, now in his boxers, and he let out a loud groan at the same time she wailed in bliss. 

“Egon,” Janine gasped as she leaned back a little, letting the full length of his shaft slide against her clit. Both her panties and his boxers were damp, and Janine suddenly stopped writhing on him long enough to remove herself from him for a moment. 

“Janine…what are you…oh!” Egon bit his lower lip and turned his head away for a moment, unable to take the sight of Janine going down on him as if she were ravenous. 

“Anyone complaining about you is wrong…and ugh you’re fucking amazing…” was all she could gasp as she took half his length into her mouth and slithered her tongue around his shaft and tip with long, slow strokes. 

“Janine!” Egon felt his hands instinctively move to brace the back of her head, mussing her red pixie cut as she blew his cock and his mind simultaneously. 

“You…you wanna…finish in me?” she offered. She stopped sucking him down for a moment, her eyes meeting his. 

Egon’s face had turned as red as her hair. His own hair was sticking out everywhere—it looked more like a disheveled bird’s nest than anything else. And he was gasping for breath, astonished at how good he felt with her. 

“Janine…I feel like I might explode the moment I…” he began, nervous again. Janine silenced him with a gentle open-mouthed kiss that led to a deep French kiss. 

“Please…Egon…for me,” Janine begged. Egon had to hold back even then, but managed to encourage her to stay on her hands and knees while he positioned himself behind her, standing on the floor while she was on the edge of the bed. 

“Oh Janine…” Egon coaxed his long member into Janine’s folds gingerly, then began to feel her squeeze gently. “Janine…I might be…a little…big…”

“That’s okay, Egon…oh! Oh, Egon!” Janine fumbled around for a pillow and nearly screamed bloody murder into it as he started to thrust a little deeper into her each time he moved his hips against hers. 

“Is…is it okay?” he wondered and Janine nodded, moaning in bliss. 

Egon suddenly felt like he had to release the tension, had to let go of the expectations he had, and started to find a rhythm inside her. Janine cried out as Egon suddenly let loose, grabbing her tightly and grunting loudly. “Egon!” she gasped. 

“J-j-janine!” Egon stammered, stunned. He pulled out and she felt him flop on the bed next to her, cradling her close, helping her come down from the intense orgasm they shared. 

“Egon…holy shit, that was amazing…” she sighed, and Egon felt her smother him with another kiss, with less tongue this time. She curled up against his chest, closing her eyes, with a big grin across her face. Egon felt a smile creep across his face as well, and he looked at her lovingly. 

“Janine?” Egon announced suddenly. 

“Yes, Egon?” Janine wondered, almost asleep. 

“I think we should investigate your apartment complex more thoroughly next week,” he grunted. Janine smiled. 

“Oh?” she teased. “And why is that?”

“You know me…always keeping an eye out for spores, molds and fungus…” The dry tone made Janine cackle.


End file.
